


Who to choose?

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Relationships: Adonis/Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Adonis/Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	Who to choose?

Fgtbtgy


End file.
